


Incompetência

by Jude_Melody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Aos olhos de todos, Armin era um rapaz inteligente. Mas ele via a si mesmo como um estorvo. Faltava-lhe coragem. Para lutar. Para se impor. Para admitir seus sentimentos.





	Incompetência

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin pertence a Hajime Isayama. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ele era o único que mantinha os olhos abertos. Um suave feixe de luar tocava seu rosto alvo, mas não era para a lua que Armin estava olhando. Seus orbes azuis tinham outro foco, concentravam-se naquele canto imerso em penumbra. O canto no qual Eren dormia.  
A tarde de treinamento fora exaustiva. Correr pela floresta carregando uma mochila pesada. Esconder-se de inimigos invisíveis. Simular lutas contra seus companheiros. Annie atirou-o ao chão diversas vezes. Por um instante, o Arlet quase ficou triste, mas o ganido de Jean trouxe-lhe a lembrança de que seria muito pior lutar contra Mikasa. A Ackerman subira nas costas do Kirschtein, puxando seu braço direito para trás.  
— Quero tentar de novo — pediu, convicto de que seria capaz de derrotar Annie desta vez. Tolice. A garota já estava longe.  
Durante o jantar, Armin balançava de um lado para o outro, quase dormindo. Suas pernas doíam. Seus braços doíam. Tudo doía. Ele ergueu o rosto ao ouvir os berros. A algumas mesas de distância, Jean e Eren discutiam por conta de uma besteira qualquer. Mikasa fez que não via. Estava cansada de apartar as brigas do irmão.  
Os olhos cansados de Armin piscaram algumas vezes. A expressão de Eren nítida, então desfocada e desaparecia. E o Alert erguia as pálpebras outra vez. Os contornos ganhavam forma. Ali estavam os orbes verdes, a boca retorcida de desgosto, o punho cerrado. Armin tentava gravar cada detalhe no fundo da sua mente... Mas ele estava com sono e era melhor em decorar mapas.  
Agora ele estava desperto. Justo quando tinha uma cama macia e um quarto silencioso não era capaz de se enrolar nos cobertores e descansar. Por isso ele fitava aquele canto escuro no cômodo, mentindo para si mesmo que conseguia ver o peito de Eren subindo e descendo com a respiração.  
Deixou o riso escapar. Ele era tão ridículo que dava dó. Era tão fraco que ficara para trás enquanto todos os seus amigos corriam pela floresta. Era tão despreparado que escorregara na raiz da árvore e caíra de fuça no chão quando tentou se esconder. Era tão inútil que Annie sequer tinha interesse em derrubá-lo. Era tão incompetente... que as lágrimas já começavam a se acumular.  
Armin ergueu o rosto, deixando que a luz da lua iluminasse seu perfil. Fechou os olhos, contendo o choro. Ele não era mais criança para ficar se lamentando por tudo. Deitou-se na cama e puxou o cobertor para perto de si, como se convidasse o sono a vir mais rápido. O sono não veio. Apenas as imagens de Eren vieram. E Armin chorou em silêncio.


End file.
